


Meg's Pearl

by jenny95k



Category: Rule of Rose
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:23:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenny95k/pseuds/jenny95k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pearls are beautiful and rare and impossible not to love. They were so precious but also so defenseless that they feel the strong need to protect from the entire world, only to preserve the secret of their beauty from cruel hands who use them and take their preciosity away from them.<br/>It was the case of Meg, who’s name derived from “Pearl”, in honor of her precious intelligent and wisdom, so precious gifts from the God, so underestimate by humans. Meg was so smart, so intelligent, so wisdom… so in love…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meg's Pearl

MEG’S PEARL

The pearls were beautiful and rare and impossible not to love. They were so precious but also so defenseless that they felt the strong need to protect from the entire world, only to preserve the secret of their beauty from cruel hands who used them and took their preciosity away from them.  
It was the case of Meg, who’s name derived from “Pearl”, in honor of her precious intelligent and wisdom, so precious gifts from the God, so underestimate by humans. Meg was so smart, so intelligent, so wisdom… so in love…  
She wasn’t beautiful, but she could’ve been in future and became a beautiful little pearl, but for now her intelligent was everything she had. Except for an painful love, for an unworthy little girl who seemed not to see or consider her at all.  
Diana was the second biggest child of the orphanage for the adults, the Duchess for herself and for the other children, but for Meg she was everything, her sun, her moon, her beautiful little mermaid that someday would have found her seashell in the ocean depths.  
Diana was also the most gracious child of the orphanage, the most charismatic, but also the cruelest and apparently heartless of the aristocrats. She enjoyed having control over other children, having fun with their weakness, their nightmares, their feelings. She enjoyed destroying everything around her, especially Meg’s heart.  
Like pearls, Meg had been capable to protect her feelings and her pain from the other children, but not Diana.  
Sometime Meg thought Diana was so much smarter than her, or at least more capable to understand people, their fears, their thoughts, their secrets…  
For Meg, Diana was so special, so unique, she was Meg’s Godness, but she didn’t care, she considered her feelings nothing… even worse than nothing. For Diana, Meg was only a useless waste of space, useful only for an entertainment when she was so annoyed, or when she needed her help for anything. For the rest, Meg was nothing. If only Diana’d understood that Meg’d died for her, that she’d been her china doll.  
Her love for Diana was so painful, so poisoned, so dysfunctional, so dead and hid inside her clamshell heart.  
One day, she was passing through the thousand corridors of orphanage to go in the library to read some book, when suddenly she heard some voices in a room.

“Oh… You can’t understand at all, Eleonor. She is so boring and suffocating and she follows me around like a useless, dirty, filthy dog. A useless waste of space. >> one voice said.

Not a voice, her voice, her Godness voice… Tears started to appear in the eyes of the little pearl because of the cruel worlds, but she didn’t run away, she couldn’t, she didn't want. It seemed like her legs were turned into two pieces of stone. She couldn’t move, she couldn’t breathe, she couldn’t even cry, just listen and suffer.

“But still you need her for your plans, for your entertainment. She may is your doll, but she is the one you love to play with the most.” replayed Eleanor bluntly. 

“Sorry, what do you mean ?” asked Diana with a little anger in her voice.

“You feel a strong need to control her, like a doll. You say she’s nothing for you but still… I have the sensation that you may like her, or may not. You bully her around, but you are also certain that she’d forgive you anyway, she always had. So you are cruel with her, dominant with her, she should despise you with all her heart but she doesn’t…”

“Eleanor, please. You’ve never talked so much and you never said so nonsense like now. Can you please put an end to this conversation and let me understand your point of view without any other word ?”.

“She loves you although she knows you’re cruel and she’s the only one who could ever do with sincerity, and you know that. You need her, because with her you can be who you really are, cruel, cold, heartless… and still she loves you. You need her to feel love” explained Eleonor, like she was explaining a difficult argument to a child who was trying his best not to understand at all.

“You filthy liar child, you’re not right at all. I don’t need the love of that little, ugly,useless, suffocating brat. That useless waste of space, almost out of the aristocrats, who rank below to me of, not one, but two places, is unworthy of my attention, for not mention my love. I don’t like, I hate her, I despise her, I wish she disappear for the rest of my life…”.

Meg went away, crying silently, closing up her pain in her little chest like she always had. Like a beautiful little pearl, she hid herself and her feelings, not only her love for Diana, but also her pain for her Godness’ words.  
Meg were suffering, but she was still an aristocrat, even if she occupied the lower rank, even if other thought she was Diana’s little dog, even if her heart was broken in thousand shiny pieces.  
She arrived in library where she saw the little Susan, the impetuous princess, her other best company when she didn’t spend time with Diana and Eleanor.  
Even if no one has never spent its time to teach her to read correctly, Meg’s intelligent let her learn how to do rightly and quickly. Susan appreciated that particularly skill of Meg and she always beg the baroness to teach her how to read in change of informations about other children, specially the irritating Jennifer. Meg enjoyed her company and teaching her how to read, because it made her feel useful for something. Susan hung from her lips during their lessons, she looked Meg as a Godness, she adored her while she were together.  
“Why I don’t love someone like her ? She adores me”.  
It was true. Susan accepted to share her informations about everyone only with her and her alone. While Meg wasn’t with other aristocrats, Susan always asked her for company in the library and while they were together Susan considered Meg how she wanted Diana to do.  
Maybe… 

“Susan ?” said to catch her attention “Do you like when I teach you how to read ?”

“Of course I do” answered Susan with a cheerful tone of voice “You are so smart, so much smarter than everyone else here. You understand things before everyone does and You invent all the funniest games here. I like you so much”.

Meg saw Susan’eyes, they were shining of adoration and admiration for her. It was so clear that Susan considered Meg special and unique. She also said she liked her because she was smart. She saw the pearl that Meg was hiding behind her rank and insecurity, her wisdom.  
Susan understood why Meg was special, Diana not, she will never do. And Meg was happy, satisfied, as she obtained a sort of revenge for the craps Diana said about her with Eleanor. 

“I love spending time with you, Susan. You’re so much brilliant, even if you’re so little” said Meg while she was stroking her hair. 

“I’m happy that you think that of me. You’re my favorite of aristocrats, the only one who understand my value and listen me, and believe me about my rumors. I’m loyal to you and you alone. I like you so much, so much”.

Suddenly, Susan kissed Meg on her lips, kindly, and the kiss was so soft that was like a feather or a rose petal was posed on Meg lips. Meg could feel Susan’s loyal and adoration in that kiss, her completely devotion to her, but Meg didn’t feel anything of this. She felt sick and guilty, because she was looking for something in Susan that she instead desired from Diana.  
The contact lasted only few seconds, for Susan’s displeasure, but enough to be seen by another person who was arrived in the library in the same moment that the two other children were kissing.  
When Meg saw Diana in front of her, her heart lost a beat and she was incapable of doing or saying anything.  
Diana was incapable of doing or saying anything too. She was looking for Meg, because Wendy, who was in infirmary, ordered her to, even if Diana didn’t want, but she obeyed not to be demoted.  
Anyway, when she saw Meg, her Meg, her little doll, her little useless baroness, her… her… whatever Meg was for her… kissing the other little useless brat, she felt anger and full of hatred. She wanted revenge, she wanted make Susan suffer for having touched her property, she wanted rip the polluted lips of Meg from her mouth, she wanted make them feel bad and betrayed how she felt.  
Instead she did nothing, she sayid nothing, she couldn’t, she was scared to give to the two brats a reason to believe that they have hurt her. No one hurt the Duchess, no one made her feel weak, no one made her suffer, no one TOUCHED HER PROPERTY.  
Diana didn’t care about Meg, she’ve never done, she would never do, but still Meg was her property, Meg had to love her and her alone, she had to think about her and her alone, she had to desire her and her alone. For Meg only her and her alone had to exist.  
Who was the other horrible brat ? Who did she think she was to steal the attention of Meg away from the Duchess ?  
Meg could see the anger through the eyes of her Duchess and her sense of guilty developed but still she could not do nothing.

“Meg…” Diana took the words first “…We have to go. The Princess needs our presence”.

“Okay. Ehm… I have to go Susie.” said Meg.

“Will we see later ? I was enjoying our story” said Susas before getting out from library.

‘Our story ? Susan needs to understand that there is no our, in any contests, between her and my property’, thought Diana while she was following Susan with the glance.  
Meg came closer to her, avoiding her face, but Diana grabbed her throat with a hand and obliged her to look her in face.

“This… this… I hate you Meg, I hate you. You betrayed me, you… You dared betraying your Duchess… You should never betrayed me”.

Diana slapped Meg right in her face. Meg’s glasses fell on the floor and her cheek became red. Meg wanted to cry, but she didn’t. She couldn’t, she offended her Duchess, she deserved that slap, she deserved punishment. She had opened her beautiful pearl to someone else, she had made a mistake and now Diana was anger because of her. 

Diana grabbed Meg by hair and said ‘How did you dare kiss Susan ? How could you make me feel this way ? See ? You don’t take care about me at all !! Jennifer did well when she ripped your stupid letter in two parts !! There were only lies, useless and filthy lies on it !! You are a filthy, useless, horrible liar !!”

“No, no !! I swear !! I wrote the truth ! I love you, Diana. Only you, I swear !”.

“No, you don’t !”

Diana screamed that words with all the breath she had and she also started to cry. Diana hated crying, she hated feeling that way, but she felt so anger and betrayed and she wanted Meg suffer how she was suffering.  
Eleanor was wrong, she didn’t need Meg’s love to feel important, to feel loved… she didn’t need that useless brat…

“I don’t need you… I don’t need your love… I don’t need… Even if you’re the only one who appreciates me for who I really am… I don’t need you… But that doesn’t mean you are free to do whatever you want with everyone else !” 

Meg started to cry, she sobbed and she didn’t care if Diana could understand how much her words were hurting her. Diana was right, she had been cruel, she had been selfish, she hadn’t though about Diana, only about herself. She made her beautiful Duchess cry. She was a bad, bad girl.

“I’m sorry” cried Meg pathetically. 

“I don’t care. Stand up” ordered Diana, who was still crying.

Meg obeyed. She stood up and looked at Diana.  
Diana grabbed her throat again e stared the younger child in her eyes. 

“Don’t do something like that, ever again. You are my stuff, you are my property. You said you love me right ? Now, you have to love me or I swear… You will be demoted, you will belonged to the lower classes and I’ll do whatever it takes to make you regret the time you made me feel this way”

Then, Diana kissed Meg. But it wasn’t a gentle kiss, it was a painfully kiss. Diana wasn’t gentle, wasn’t delicate and that kiss meant possession, not affection. It meant desperation, and anger, and a strong need to feel love again. Diana would never admit to anyone, but Eleanor was right.  
She needed Meg to feel appreciated, because everyone in that damned orphanage despised her, they refused her company, they hated her, they feared her. Jennifer, Amanda, Olivia, Susan, maybe Eleanor would have been happy if she’d disappeared. But Med wouldn’t.  
Meg understood how perfect she was, she considered her a Goddess, she looked her with adoration her eyes, she made her believe she is beautiful, and special, and powerful. Meg gave her power, even if she was an aristocrat as she was, even if Meg was smarter than her, Meg gave her power, she accepted to be submissive. She accepted to be bullied by her, to be insulted by her, Meg gave her her heart and even if Diana break it every single time, Meg still gave it to her.  
Diana needed that power, she needed the power Meg gave to her, she needed her to feel loved. Meg’s pearl of love was hers and hers alone.  
Diana kissed and bites Meg’s lips util them bleeds, then she pushed her away.

 

“The princess wants to speak with us. We have to go”.

Then Diana went away and Meg followed her with eyes, then she followed her until infirmary where Wendy was waiting for them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !! English is not my first language so if you notice some mistakes I will be glade to know them and eventually correct them.  
> I love Meg\Diana relationship and the thousand shade of it.  
> Diana is an amazing character, cruel, dominant, but also so lonely and sad. I guess she didn't like Meg at all but she needs her love anyway, the power Meg gives to her, the knowledge that whatever craps Diana does to Meg, Meg would forgive her anyway.  
> I hope you enjoy my story !!


End file.
